o acaso da felicidade
by mulan andaurora
Summary: O destino brinca de diversas formas e o acaso é uma delas.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Era início do mês de junho de 2014, o país entrava em período de copa e Manaus como uma cidade sede de alguns jogos se preparava para tal evento. Nesse ano, a cidade se apresenta como um mercado promissor para novos empreendimentos quer pelo seu crescimento demográfico, quer pela economia em vias de expansão devida a Zona Franca. Assim várias empresas resolveram apostar nesse mercado, inclusive o Magazine Libanês uma renomada loja de móveis e utilidades para o Lar, cuja matriz no Rio de Janeiro procurava ramificar seus investimentos em outras regiões.

Já passava das dezenove horas quando Emma finalmente entrou na suíte que ocupava no Tropical Hotel, localizado na Ponta Negra, área nobre da cidade. Definitivamente não se sentia bem. Sua cabeça pesava e uma sensação de náusea parecia fazer rodar o quarto à sua volta. Estirou-se na cama ampla, na esperança de que o mal estar fosse passageiro. No entanto, a cada minuto que passava sentia se pior. Naquele momento desejou não estar só. Era situações como aquela que Emma sentia uma ponta de saudades da época que morava com sua família. Mas ali estava ela, uma mulher independente segura de si, sem nenhum compromisso com quer que fosse além dela própria. No auge dos seus 30 anos tinha conseguido a independência financeira e poderia se dar o requinte de morar naquela luxuosa suíte do Tropical Hotel.

Levantou se e remexeu em sua bolsa à procura de um remédio pra náuseas. Havia somente um pacotinho de sal de frutas, o qual ingeriu na esperança de melhorar aquela sensação horrorosa. Deitou se novamente e após alguns minutos começou a sentir dores no ventre. Arrastou se até o banheiro, sentindo o chão instável sob o seus pés.

Era domingo e Emma havia participado de um almoço de confraternização com os funcionários da loja que gerenciava, em comemoração aos aniversariantes do trimestre. Não havia bebido mais do que duas cervejas, no entanto sentia se como houvesse entornado um barril inteiro de vodca. Por certo comera algo que lhe fizera mal, embora não fizesse ideia do que fosse, talvez a esfirra de carne que comera na metade da manhã. Mal conseguiu chegar até o vaso sanitário, onde passou muito mal, arrastou se de volta para a cama e pegou o interfone:

- Portaria _ disse uma voz cordial.

- Por favor, aqui é do 205, chame um táxi...preciso ir até o hospital... Não me sinto bem...

- Pois não, senhorita Emma, imediatamente _ respondeu o rapaz com voz preocupada – Já estou subindo para ajudá-la.

- Está tudo bem, Ângelo. Só estou com um pouco de mal estar... _ respondeu Emma tentando amenizar sua situação. – não se preocupe.

- Certo, certo, já estou chamando o táxi, senhorita.

- Obrigada.

Em menos de cinco minutos ouviu se uma suave batida Na porta do quarto 205:

- Senhorita Emma, o táxi já está aguardando lá embaixo. Posso ajuda-la a descer?

A porta se abriu e Emma respondeu:

- Muito obrigada, Ângelo.

Emma nem havia trocado de roupa, estava com uma aparência péssima. Apoiou se no jovem que lhe estendia a mão gentilmente e deixou se conduzir até o veiculo estacionado na porta do hotel. No táxi conseguiu contar a Ângelo, embora sucintamente, o que sentia e este tentou tranquilizá-la. Fazia seis meses que Emma residia no Hotel desde que seu avô resolvera expandir os negócios da família e inaugurara uma filial do Magazine Libanês naquela cidade. Por questões de comodidade resolveu instalar-se na confortável suíte 205 do Tropical Hotel, sendo que acabou por familiarizar-se com os funcionários do local. Emma tinha um temperamento extrovertido, porém era uma profissional bastante exigente. Seus subordinados acabavam desenvolvendo uma atitude de comprometimento e respeito por ela, uma vez que Emma sabia exatamente como dosar disciplina, dedicação e senso de justiça. Gerenciava o Magazine Libanês e seus funcionários tinham adoração por ela. Na verdade era quase que impossível conhecer aquela figura de porte elegante, pele clara e encantadores olhos verdes azulados sem deixar-se cativar. Apesar disso, quando necessário, Emma era capaz de se impor em quaisquer situações e não admitia conviver e trabalhar com pessoas nas quais não confiasse ou que tentavam tirar proveito de sua generosidade. Era uma mulher que exigia sempre transparência nas relações.

Ângelo conduziu Emma pelo Hall de entrada do Hospital 28 de Agosto, que se localizava nos fundos da Maternidade da mulher, fazendo com que se sentasse enquanto se dirigia até a recepção. Ela mal conseguiu se lembrar de como chegou ao hospital, tamanha sua indisposição. Ainda na recepção tinha vaga lembrança de ter sido amparada por pessoas de uniforme branco, no momento em que se sentiu desfalecer.

Emma começou a ouvir vozes longínquas, porém permanecia com olhos fechados. A sensação de dor e náuseas que sentia havia passado e uma agradável sonolência lhe impedia de abrir os olhos. Tentou lembrar-se do que havia acontecido, porém vagas imagens apareciam em sua mente, como flashes num filme antigo. Gradualmente, porém, conseguiu recorda-se do que havia ocorrido. Lembrou-se que, ao entrar no Hospital, logo após chegar ao balcão da recepção sentiu o chão rodar e uma sensação de desmaio apagou todos os seus sentidos até aquele momento. Por certo foi Ângelo que forneceu seus dados na recepção. Ouvia um murmúrio de vozes ao fundo:

- Paciente apresentando sintomatologia compatível com quadro de intoxicação alimentar. A febre cedeu um pouco, mas ela permanecerá em observação. Aqui está a prescrição da medicação. Uma boa noite enfermeira.

- Boa noite, doutora. - respondeu uma voz melodiosa que fez com que Emma tentasse adivinhar quais lábios haviam pronunciado aquelas palavras. Neste momento, Emma sentiu um toque suave de mãos quentes, em seu braço. Abriu os olhos e contemplou o mais belo par de olhos que os seus já haviam visto.

- E então?... É caso perdido ou não?... Balbuciou sorrindo em voz baixa, ainda sob efeito de sedativos.

Aquela figura angelical retribuiu lhe o sorriso, o sorriso mais lindo, e respondeu bem humorada:

- Depende...se tinha algum compromisso para hoje é caso perdido, caso contrário ainda resta uma esperança.

- Graças a Deus! – respondeu Emma, observando aquela figura que lhe ministrava a medicação pelo abocat colocado em sua mão. Observou o quanto era graciosa e questionou:

- Esse anjo da guarda tem nome?

- Walkiria, Regina Walkiria.

- Humm... Rainha Guerreira... Amazona de Odín.

Regina levantou os olhos encarando os de Emma:

- A senhora conhece...

- Mitologia Nórdica?... Com certeza. Mas "senhora" está no céu, me chame pelo nome.

- E qual é?

- Emma, Emma Swan, se é que você já não bisbilhotou na minha ficha.

Regina sorriu e respondeu:

- Belo nome para uma moribunda...

- Que animador!

Fez-se um silêncio enquanto Regina verificava os sinais vitais de Emma. Fez algumas anotações no formulário e continuou:

- A senhora, digo, você irá passar a noite aqui conosco.

- Como assim? Eu vou para casa, quero dizer, para o hotel, amanhã é dia de trabalho...

Regina aproximou se do leito e colocou sua mão na testa de Emma.

- A doutora que te atendeu não te deu alta, amanhã de manhã ela passa aqui pra conversar contigo. Olha, fica tranquila, esta noite eu estou de plantão nessa unidade, qualquer coisa é só chamar, certo?

Emma sentiu o toque afetuoso daquela mulher em sua testa e nem pensou em contra – argumentar. Na verdade tinha consciência de que estaria melhor ali. Além disso, estava gostando da ideia de ser cuidada por aquele anjo da guarda. Regina apagou a luz do quarto e saiu. Emma olhou em volta e a luz indireta do corredor permitiu que vislumbrasse em meio à penumbra um quarto decorado com um crucifixo sobre a cabeceira da cama e um quadro retratando flores na parede ao lado da porta. Havia apenas a sua cama e um armário embutido, além de um pequeno sofá e uma cadeira estofada num canto. Emma sentia se bem melhor e adormeceu profundamente.

Na madrugada Regina adentrou no quarto acendeu a luz da cabeceira para ministrar a medicação de Emma e verificar novamente seus sinais vitais. Percebeu que ela dormia profundamente e antes de tocá-la parou ao lado da cama e se pôs a observar melhor aquela mulher que parecia entender bastante de mitologia. Os longos cabelos loiros emolduravam o rosto anguloso. A boca simétrica tinha um contorno sensual e apesar da aparência abatida era a imagem de uma bela mulher, quase uma deusa, uma deusa grega, pensou Regina. Tais pensamentos a reportaram há anos atrás, quando ainda estudava num Colégio de Freiras em Belém e olhara para uma colega com a mesma perspectiva com a qual analisava Emma naquele momento. Tratou de afastar aqueles pensamentos, pois lhe traziam lembranças desagradáveis.

Verificou a temperatura de Emma e sua pressão arterial, com muita delicadeza, tentando não despertar a bela adormecida de seu sono reparador. No entanto Emma entreabriu os olhos e deparou se com Regina a fitá-la.

- E então, se sente melhor?

- Sim, bem melhor. Aquela sensação de náusea passou. Só tenho sono.

- A sonolência é por causa da medicação.

- Você poderia me alcançar um pouco de água?

- Claro.- respondeu Regina servindo um pouco de água no copo.

Regina levantou um pouco a cabeceira da cama e, suavemente, ajeitou suavemente, ajeitou o travesseiro nas costas de Emma para que a mesma ficasse numa posição confortável. Levou o copo com água até os lábios de Emma e esta ingeriu alguns goles.

- Que bom que as paredes pararam de se mexer... - brincou Emma.

- Pois é.

- Você deve estar pensando que eu tomei todas ontem, não é mesmo?

- De forma alguma, não costumo bisbilhotar a vida dos pacientes. -respondeu Regina cordialmente.

- Muito ético.

Regina sorriu. Emma inebriava se naquele sorriso marcado por uma leve e disfarçada cicatriz em seus lábios perfeitos.

- Mas o pior é que não bebi, antes tivesse tomado todas!

As duas sorriram. Regina arrumou sua bandeja de materiais, baixou a cama de Emma, ajeitou novamente o travesseiro e preparou-se para sair.

- Você já vai?

- Já sim. Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Companhia. Você me acordou e perdi o sono. E quando perco o sono gosto de jogar canastra - brincou Emma.

- Então vamos combinar assim: depois que eu atender todos os outros pacientes, e caso consigas um baralho, eu volto para uma partidinha. – respondeu Regina sorrindo e franzindo o nariz encantadoramente.

Emma não pode deixar de notar o quanto aquela mulher de uniforme branco era bela. Tinha por certo o mais lindo sorriso que já vira.

- Você acha que na bodega aqui ao lado eles venderiam um baralho para uma mulher com um avental de bundinha de fora e arrastando um suporte de soro? – perguntou Emma fingindo seriedade.

- Acho difícil...

- Então vou tentar dormir e adiamos nosso joguinho. Pode ser outro dia...

- Combinado. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar, certo?

- Certo.

Regina apagou a luz da cabeceira e já estava saindo do quarto quando Emma chamou:

- Regina!

- Sim?

- Obrigada.

- Obrigada por quê?

- Por tudo...

- Esse "tudo" é minha obrigação.

- Não... Atender quem não está bem com dedicação e paciência é mais do que obrigação, é uma questão de postura.

Regina sorriu com meiguice e fechou a porta atrás de si. Emma fechou os olhos e não teve dificuldades em adormecer. Sonhou com uma cavalgada por entre as nuvens, onde uma amazona de Odin lhe acenava do alto de um cavalo branco.


	2. Chapter 2

Na manhã de segunda-feira, bem cedo, Emma despertou com a claridade que prenunciava os primeiros raios de sol, como fazia habitualmente. Por um momento teve o ímpeto de levantar-se, tomar seu banho e sair para a caminhada que fazia todas as manhãs . Porém logo se deu conta de onde estava e aquietou-se, aguardando na esperança de que Regina fizesse a ronda em seu quarto. Não demorou muito para a porta do quarto se abrir.

- Que paciente comportada! Dormiu a noite toda. – disse Regina.

- Mas estou quase fazendo xixi na cama. Posso levantar e ir até o banheiro?

- Claro que pode. Vem, eu te ajudo.

Regina desconectou o equipo do soro, pois o mesmo estava quase terminando e ajudou Emma levantar-se. Esta última ficou um pouco tonta e segurou-se no braço de Regina.

- Fica um pouco sentadinha que já passa essa tontura. – disse Regina segurando-a pelos ombros, com firmeza.

Logo Emma sentiu-se melhor.

- Tudo bem, agora acho que já consigo andar sem me estatelar no chão.

- Então vamos.

Regina percebeu que Emma já estava bem e deixou que entrasse sozinha no banheiro cuja porta ficava do lado esquerdo da porta de entrada do quarto. Aquela ala era a dos convênios e todos os quartos daquele andar eram pequenas suítes, simples mas bem equipadas.

- Não precisa fechar a porta. Se te sentires tonta me chama.

- Eu tô legal.

Ao retornar Emma disse:

- Não deviam colocar espelhos em banheiros de hospital. A gente fica com uma aparência péssima!

- Não exagera, tu não estás tão mal assim.

- Ótima enfermeira, mas péssima mentirosa. Eu tô sem um pente aqui, nem escova de dente eu tenho! Preciso voltar para o hotel.

- Daqui a pouco a Drª Maristela vem te ver e aí a senhorita dirá isso a ela... – respondeu Regina imaginando que Emma não teria alta naquele dia.

Mal havia acabado de dizer aquilo e a médica entrou no quarto, para revisar a paciente.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia – respondeu Emma

- Como está te sentindo?

- Melhor, bem melhor, pronta para voltar para o trabalho.

A médica sorriu e pegou a planilha da paciente para ver como havia passado a noite.

- É, o quadro está estável. Mas eu quero que permaneça ainda dois ou três dias em observação.

- O quê? DOIS OU TRÊS dias?

- Sim. A informação que obtivemos é que tu moras no hotel, certo?

- É, moro.

- Não há uma pessoa que poderia ficar te cuidando, uma dieta adequada. Com certeza é um quadro de intoxicação alimentar e exige cuidados nessas primeiras horas.

- Mas eu tenho os meus compromissos profissionais.

- Encare como umas férias forçadas. Fique boa logo e logo retornará ao trabalho.

Emma percebeu pelo tom de voz da médica que não haveria possibilidade de negociação. Estava fadada a permanecer ali por mais um tempo. Olhou para Regina que as observava dos pés da cama e disse:

- Parece que você vai ter que conseguir um baralho, enfermeira.

Ambas sorriram, somente Drª Maristela não entendeu a piada. Despediu-se de Emma e saiu do quarto. Regina aproximou-se da cama e disse:

- Bom, eu também estou indo.

- Você volta à noite?

- Não, volto hoje à tarde. Meus plantões são os da tarde, essa noite fiz plantão extra. Parece que tu não vai te livrar de mim tão cedo.

- Bom, pelo prognóstico da doutora parece que ainda nos veremos um tempinho nessa situação.

- É, parece. – sorriu Regina – Cuide-se.

- Pode deixar.

Regina saiu do quarto deixando Emma perdida em seus pensamentos: "Bom, tudo tem um lado bom... ficando aqui mais dois dias vejo essa mulher novamente...", e sorriu.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina foi direto para casa, tomou um banho, deitou-se e dormiu profundamente. Não chegou a buscar a Ju na casa da vizinha, pois precisava dormir um pouco antes de voltar para o hospital. Nas ocasiões em que fazia plantão extra era Dona Eda quem levava Ju para a escola.

Emma passou a manhã bem e na passagem do plantão da tarde Regina foi até seu quarto para ver como estava.

- Eu me comportei direitinho. Não tentei fugir, comi uma gororoba horrorosa que me serviram sem reclamar e até já penteei o cabelo!

- Muito bem, a senhorita está de parabéns! – respondeu Regina.

- Eu liguei para o hotel e eles mandaram alguns pertences pessoais, e uma muda de roupas para quando eu tiver alta. E olha que eu estou até me acostumando com esse modelito sensual... – disse Emma em tom de brincadeira, referindo-se ao avental que todos os pacientes usavam.

Regina não pôde deixar de rir, pois realmente era estranho usar aquele traje com abertura nas costas. Mas mesmo assim Emma continuava bela. Regina não resistiu e fez o que muito raramente costumava fazer, uma pergunta pessoal para os pacientes que atendia:

- Tu moras no Hotel?

- Moro.

- Há quanto tempo?

- Desde que cheguei na cidade, seis meses.

- É estranho morar em hotel, não é?

- Já me acostumei. Meu ritmo de vida é muito corrido, não teria tempo para os cuidados que uma casa requer.

- Mas... e a tua família?

- Belém. São todos de lá.

Regina se deu conta que estava sendo muito invasiva e desconversou, sentindo-se constrangida. Pegou sua bandeja e dirigiu-se para a porta. Antes que pudesse sair foi Emma quem disparou:

- E você? É daqui mesmo?

- Sou.

E antes que Emma pudesse formular outra pergunta Regina sorriu amavelmente e pediu licença para se retirar:

- Tu já sabes, se precisar é só tocar a campainha.

- Eu sei.

Durante a tarde Regina entrou duas vezes no quarto de Emma, uma a pedido desta, outra para os procedimentos de praxe. Emma percebeu que aquele setor estava bastante movimentado naquela tarde. Soube que faltaram dois funcionários e os que estavam de plantão mal davam conta dos afazeres. Naquele final de tarde Regina não chegou a se despedir de Emma antes de sair, tamanha a correria. No início da noite Emma perguntou por ela e foi informada de que já havia saído. Uma ponta de tristeza invadiu aqueles olhos esverdeados. "Custava ter dado um tchauzinho?", pensou. Passou bem durante a noite e pela manhã sentia-se muito melhor. Ficou feliz quando Drª Maristela lhe disse que ficaria só mais um dia no hospital e que na manhã seguinte, se o quadro permanecesse como o apresentado até então, iria receber alta. Frente à perspectiva de retomar sua rotina percebeu-se pensando em Regina. O fato de provavelmente não voltar a vê-la deixou Emma com um sentimento de peso. No entanto, logo em seguida sorriu, pois se deu conta que Manaus não chega a ser tão grande assim, portanto não seria tão inviável encontra-la casualmente na rua. Ainda mais que sabia dos seus horários de chegada e saída do hospital. "Mas o que é isso, Emma, perdeu a noção das coisas?", pensou consigo mesma, "essa garota tem a vida dela, e eu a minha, e ponto final". Ainda perdida nesses devaneios Emma escutou uma voz conhecida logo atrás dela:

- Oi, soube que esta paciente esteve tão comportada que provavelmente terá alta amanhã.

Emmavirou-se e percebeu aquela figura conhecida sorrindo amigavelmente para ela.

- Pois é...

- Fico feliz que esteja bem.

- Acho que vou sentir falta desse paparico, ein?

Regina sorriu timidamente, baixando os olhos.

- Vamos verificar essa temperatura e pressão arterial?

- Aposto que estou melhor que você!

- Não duvido. Sua carinha está muito melhor hoje.

Regina fez algumas anotações na planilha médica e preparava-se para sair.

- Hoje você passará aqui antes de sair? Gostaria de me despedir, pois amanhã à tarde provavelmente não estarei aqui.

Regina fitou Emma nos olhos e esta sustentou o olhar. A primeira sorriu afetuosamente e respondeu:

- Passo sim. Ontem não passei porque o dia realmente foi muito estressante, e eu tinha um compromisso importante.

- Está perdoada. – respondeu Emma controlando sua vontade de perguntar qual compromisso seria.

Regina saiu do quarto e Emma perdeu-se novamente em seus pensamentos: "deve ter saído com algum namorado...", "aliança ela não usa...", "mas e eu com isso!". ligou para o Hotel a fim de providenciar objetos pessoais.

No final da tarde, conforme o prometido Regina passou no quarto para se despedir de Emma. Sentia um misto de felicidade pelo restabelecimento dela e uma ponta de angustia por não mais encontrar aqueles olhos verdes expressivos, sempre dispostos, e aquele bom humor habitual difícil de ser encontrado, principalmente num ambiente como aquele.

- Promessa é dívida! Aqui estou para te dar tchau. Fico feliz que esteja bem.

- Aposto que vai sentir saudade... – disse fitando Regina diretamente nos olhos, deixando-a um pouco desconcertada e emendando logo em seguida – afinal não é sempre que deve aparecer uma paciente exemplar e comportada como eu.

- É verdade. Vou sentir falta sim.

- Mas a cidade não é tão grande, a gente se topa por ai qualquer hora dessas. Olha só, eu queria te dar um presentinho, por favor não repare. – disse Emma estendendo um vaso com samambaias bem verdinhas

- Não precisava... mas são lindas. Muito obrigada.

Regina não pôde deixar de reparar que o verde das fplhas era da mesma tonalidade que o os olhos de Emma. Sorriu feliz.

- Se você quiser, qualquer hora dessas, conhecer a loja que eu gerencio, apareça lá. É o Magazine Libanês.

- Já passei pela frente inúmeras vezes, mas nunca entrei. É uma loja muito sofisticada para o meu poder aquisitivo.

- Mas passa lá pra gente tomar um cafezinho... quando não tiveres nenhum compromisso no final de tarde... – disse Emma na esperança de descobrir onde Regina estivera ontem.

- Quando der eu passo sim. Se não tiver nenhuma apresentação de música para assistir... – respondeu saindo do quarto e deixando Emma curiosa com a resposta.

Emma sorriu e pensou: "hummm... amante da música..." .

Regina caminhava pelo longo corredor do Hospital com seu vaso de samambaias. "Elas ficarão lindas na janela da cozinha", pensava, "Ju vai gostar".

Conforme o esperado na manhã seguinte Emma teve alta e retornou para suas atividades normais já na tarde daquela quinta-feira. As duas semanas que se seguiram foram bastante tumultuadas, exigindo a dedicação exclusiva deEmma na loja. Regina não havia cumprido ainda a sua promessa de passar na loja para tomar um cafezinho. Não foram raras as vezes em que Emma pensava nela. Fazia algum tempo que não direcionava suas idéias para mulher nenhuma. Nos últimos quatro anos não havia tido nada mais do que flertes, casinhos passageiros sem nenhum tipo de compromisso nas entrelinhas, isso ainda em Belém. Desde que chegou a Manaus nem isso. A inauguração e o gerenciamento daquela nova filial estavam consumindo todo seu tempo disponível. No entanto, desde que conheceu Regina, esse seu lado passional começou a aflorar novamente. As vezes sentia vontade de revê-la. No dia em que precisou comparecer ao Hospital para consultar com a Drª Maristela, para uma revisão, marcou propositalmente para o turno da tarde. Para sua decepção porém, ao passar no setor de Regina, informaram que ela estava de folga.

Quando Regina assumiu seu plantão na tarde daquela quinta-feira e entrou no quarto não era o belo par de ollhos verdes com os quais já havia se acostumado, embora há tão pouco tempo, que lhe sorriu. A nova paciente era uma senhora de mais de oitenta anos a qual Regina recepcionou com a simpatia e a meiguice que lhe eram habituais. Nos dias que se seguiram também se surpreendeu em vários momentos com o pensamento direcionado para aquela figura loira e imponente com a qual havia convivido profissionalmente por tão pouco tempo, mas que lhe despertava desejos que não ousava admitir para si mesma. Nessas ocasiões lhe afloravam recordações amargas de tempos passados..


	4. Chapter 4

O acaso da felicidadeCapit 4O domingo, dia 24 de junho, amanheceu ensolarado. Como de costume Emma acordou cedo e saiu para caminhar. Andou por mais de duas horas, retornou ao hotel, tomou um banho e logo depois o seu café da manhã. Havia dito a si mesma que naquele dia não pensaria em trabalho. Precisava descansar. Por volta de dez horas da manhã resolveu sair novamente, desta vez para passear. A cidade estava em pleno clima de copa do mundo com turistas por todos os lados e Emma resolveu relaxar pela praça do Teatro AmazonasNo final da pracinha avistava se brinquedos para a criançada. Vários bancos de madeira e de pedra circundavam a praça e encontravam-se posicionados estrategicamente sob a sombra das árvores, a fim de proporcionar aos freqüentadores do local uma opção de descanso enquanto observavam a alegre movimentação do local e da rua principal. A praça estava bastante movimentada, muitos ônibus repletos de turistas aportaram na cidade. Emma caminhava vagarosamente quando avistou uma figura conhecida sentada na sombra de uma árvore e lendo um livro distraidamente. Reconheceria aquele perfil onde quer que fosse e sentiu seu coração disparar um pouco. Regina estava absorta em sua leitura e nem percebeu a aproximação de Emma. Somente quando esta última parou à sua frente e lhe cumprimentou é que levantou os olhos.- Bom dia meu anjo da abriu um de seus sorrisos mais cativantes e respondeu:- Ótimo dia agora! É bom revê-la, e tão bem disposta.- Posso sentar?- Claro! – respondeu Regina chegando mais para o canto do banco. – Passeando um pouco?- É. Fiz um propósito de tirar o dia de folga. Folga mesmo! Sem nem sequer lembrar que a loja existe. Aliás, fiquei esperando a sua visita para um cafezinho.- Pois é... não deu ainda. Também ando numa correria ultimamente.- Família?... – bisbilhotou Emma.- É...Neste momento uma vozinha gritou ao longe, e fez com que Regina se virasse para responder:- POSSO TIRAR O TÊNIS?...- NÃO... Emma virou-se também e avistou uma figurinha aparentando 4 ou 5 anos de idade, cabelos castanho claros meio cacheados, que lhe caíam sobre os ombros quase até a cintura, pele clara e olhar maroto. Insatisfeita com a resposta a menina correu até elas e argumentou:- Mas eu tô com calor no pé!- Mas, descalça tu podes machucar os pés. Tem muita pedra em volta, e os cachorros fazem as necessidades no chão. Tu bem sabes...Nesse momento a menina olhou para Emma e sorriu de orelha a orelha:- Ooooi!- Olá! – respondeu Emma observando o quanto era belo o sorriso e o olhar daquela menina. Tinha olhos castanhos, e seus cílios eram escuros, longos e curvos, emoldurando aquelas pequenas janelinhas de ver o tratou de fazer as apresentações:- Emma, esta é a Ju. Ju, Emma, uma... amiga minha.- Muito prazer, Emma, como tu é bonita!Emma não pôde deixar de sorrir da espontaneidade de Ju:- Bondade tua. Você é que é linda. – respondeu colocando o dedo na ponta do nariz suado da criança.- Já que eu não posso tirar o tênis vou voltar para o balanço. – disse Ju já se preparando para sair correndo.- Peraí mocinha... vem cá prender esse ficou de costas para Regina que puxou o cabelo da menina num rabo-de-cavalo, prendendo-o com um elástico colorido que tinha ao redor do pulso.- Pronto, pode disparou igual um raio, subindo no balanço com a rapidez e a agilidade que somente os primeiros anos da infância nos conferem. Fez-se um pequeno silêncio, quebrado por Emma:- É sua filha?- É... não... quero dizer, é sim.- Como assim? – quis saber Emma.- Hoje eu sou a mãe dela. Desde que a mãe biológica dela morreu eu fiquei com ela.- E faz tempo?- Quase dois anos.- Deve ter sido uma barra pesada para ela...- Se foi! Mas ela é uma criança bem resolvida, e feliz.- E... e o pai dela?... quero dizer... o seu... marido?Regina sorriu divertindo-se com o gaguejar de Emma.- Eu não sou casada.- Mas deve ter namorado...- Não tenho não, somos só a Ju e eu mesmo. E a Pipoca.- Pipoca?- É. Nossa cachorrinha, o xodó da Ju.- Ai, desculpe pelo interrogatório, não quis ser invasiva, foi só curiosidade, desculpe.- Tudo bem. Mas e tu?- Bom, eu estou morando no hotel, como você já sabe, e é o melhor para mim, pelo menos por enquanto. E vivo só. - E como vai a tua saúde? Te recuperaste bem mesmo?- Sim. Voltei para uma revisão e fui dada como nova em folha pela Drª Maristela!- Eu fiquei sabendo.- Como? – questionou vez foi Regina quem gaguejou:- É... é que... que me disseram que havias me procurado.- Verdade. Passei no teu setor para te dar um oizinho.- Eu estava de folga.- E hoje, também está?- Estou. Mas não se consegue ficar em casa num domingo ensolarado com uma criança pequena... – respondeu sorrindo.- Olha só... vocês não gostariam de almoçar comigo?- Não quero incomodar...- Mas não é incômodo algum, muito pelo contrário, me daria uma grande satisfaçã baixou os olhos e sorriu timidamente.- Tudo bem. Acho que a Ju vai adorar, ela está sempre pronta para um programa diferente na sua rotina. Até aula de música ela faz!- ah a apresentação de música... – disse Emma pensativa, mais para si mesma do que para sua interlocutora.- Como?...- Nada, nada não. E onde as senhoritas gostariam de almoçar?- Qualquer lugar, tu momento Juliana chega até elas novamente, correndo esbaforida com uma bola de futebol na mão, a qual havia deixado até então ao lado dos balanços.- Devagar, menina, não precisa levantar gargalhou e sentou-se, enfiando-se entre elas, colocando a bola no colo.- Você gostaria de almoçar comigo hoje? – perguntou Emma para a olhinhos de Ju brilharam, porém antes de responder olhou para Regina como que pedindo uma autorização para aceitar o convite. Regina assentiu sorrindo e Ju respondeu:- Adoraria!- Então acho que mereço um beijinho e um abraço, não mereço? – disse Emma.- Emma, essa menina está toda suada, olha só a sujeira da roupa...Antes porém que Emma terminasse a frase Ju havia se jogado nos braços de Emma, envolvendo-a pelo pescoço e sapecando-lhe um beijo estalado na face. Emma colocou a pequena em seu colo e perguntou:- E essa bola aí? É só enfeite ou você sabe jogar alguma coisa.- Eu jogo futebol na escola. Sou centroavante! Mas final de semana não tenho com quem treinar... – respondeu fazendo uma careta de deboche e reprovação para Regina.- Nossa, que problemão! Mas isso a gente resolve fácil. – respondeu Emma colocando Ju no chão e pegando a bola que estava no banco – hoje eu treino contigo, campeã.As duas saíram correndo atrás da bola chutada por Fernanda, ante o olhar perplexo de Regina. Passado o choque inicial Regina não conseguiu deixar de se divertir com a cena. Emma era uma mulher muito alta e Ju um toquinho de gente. Apesar de já contar cinco anos de idade era magra e miudinha. As duas trocavam passes e quando tentavam driblar e tirar a bola uma da outra Emma precisava cuidar para não atropelar Ju, ou pisar nela. Era engraçado ver aquela cena, pensava Regina, afinal Emma era uma mulher de fino trato, uma gerente de loja. E naquele momento parecia que as duas tinham a mesma idade. Reparou que Emma vestia um abrigo em tom azulado com listas laterais coloridas, justo, que deixava transparecer os contornos de suas pernas longas e bem malhadas. Usava uma camiseta branca, também justa e tinha os cabelos presos num coque. Naquela altura, porém, o coque já havia se desfeito e os cabelos pendiam soltos na testa agora molhada de suor. Juliana também estava com os cabelos desgrenhados e suados. Regina havia fechado o livro que estava lendo e o colocou em sua sacola, uma vez que havia perdido totalmente o interesse pela leitura, pelo menos naquela manhã. Quando Emma e Juliana resolveram voltar para junto dela sentaram-se lado a lado, encharcadas de suor e ofegantes devido ao esforço físico.- Preciso beber alguma coisa... – disse Emma com a respiração entrecortada.- Eu também. – disse sorriu e disse:- Descansem um pouco madames, eu vou buscar uma água mineral para as duas. – e levantou-se caminhando em direção ao quiosque central.- Sem gás! – gritou menos de cinco minutos Emma retornou com duas garrafas de água e quatro canudinhos.- Essa perna de pau tem muito o que aprender comigo – provocou Emma em tom de brincadeira.- É, mas eu corro muito mais! – respondeu Ju sorridente – E canso menos!- Tá bom... mas no drible eu sou melhor.- Mas eu aprendo rápido.- É garota, com esse pique teremos uma futura jogadora da seleção feminina de futebol das olimpíadas de 2016. – disse sorriu contente e assentiu com a cabeça. Elas pegaram a água e sorveram avidamente.- Se pretendemos realmente almoçar juntas quem sabe eu levo essa moleca para casa, ela precisa de um banho... – disse Regina.- Eu não sou a única... – respondeu Ju debochadamente.- É verdade! – assentiu Emma – Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou para o hotel, me arrumo e pego vocês em casa ao meio dia, pode ser?- Pode! – respondeu Ju.- Ju, eu acho que a pergunta foi pra mim... – disse Regina em tom de reprovação.- Desculpa então.- Tudo bem, senhorita afoita. Pode ser sim, Emma.- Aonde é que vocês moram?- É aqui pertinho, umas seis quadras. Indo aqui pela rua principal, depois do quiosque, é a quarta rua à esquerda. Aquela da sorveteria na esquina.- Sei. – respondeu Emma.- É no número 921. Quer anotar?- Não precisa. Minha memória é muito boa. Bem melhor que a minha capacidade de correr... – disse Emma cutucando Juliana no braço.A menina deu uma gargalhada e abraçou Emma, enlaçando-a pelo pescoço e pendurando-se nela igual um sagüi.- Ju... – disse Regina– tu tá toda suada... não incomoda a Emma.- Deixa ela – respondeu Emma retribuindo o abraço apertado – eu estou mais suada do que ela...Regina sorriu e pegou a menina pela mão. Despediu-se de Emma:- Então, até daqui a pouco.- Até. – respondeu Emma.- Tchau Emma! Eu vou ficar te esperando, tá? – disse Ju efusivamente colocando sua bola em baixo do braço. – Não demora!- Tá. – sorriu Emma – Eu não demoro não, campeã.Emma ainda observou Regina e Ju caminhando de mãos dadas rua abaixo. Juliana ia saltitante e quase na esquina ela se virou, soltou a mão de Regina e acenou para ela, que retribuiu o aceno. Emma levantou-se e caminhou até o Hotel. Estava feliz por haver reencontrado ém havia simpatizado muito com Juliana. Talvez pelo fato da personalidade da menina lembrar a dela própria naquela idade. Tratou de tomar um banho, colocar uma bermuda e uma camiseta, calçar um par de tênis e pegar o carro na garagem do hotel. Pontualmente as doze horas buzinou em frente ao número 921 e viu uma figura diminuta, branca e quadrúpede disparar em sua direção vinda de dentro da casa. Era pipoca que latia dando sinal de que havia gente chegando em casa Emma observou que se tratava de uma construção antiga, uma casa germinada cuja parede da frente se localizava exatamente na divisa entre o terreno e a rua, sem nenhum espaço de pátio frontal. Havia somente duas janelas estreitas com venezianas de madeira que davam para a rua. Ao lado um corredor também estreito levava a uma porta de acesso lateral, que vinha a ser a entrada principal da casa. Por esse corredor era possível ver que nos fundos do terreno havia um pequeno pátio com algumas árvores, e muitas folhagens pendiam naquela restrita viela que levava aos fundos da os latidos de Pipoca anunciando sua chegada de Emma viu o rostinho de Ju espiando na janela da frente e acenando para ela:- A gente já tá indo!Emma acenou de dentro do carro num sinal de que havia entendido e que aguardaria por elas. Em menos de dois minutos a porta lateral se abriu e Ju assoviou para Pipoca, que já havia acabado de latir e àquela altura do campeonato sacudia o rabo efusivamente na direção do carro como que para dar as boas vindas à Emma. A cachorrinha correu na direção de Ju que a colocou para dentro de casa fechando a porta. Após correu na direção do portão. Vestia um macacão curto, estilo jardineira, de jeans alaranjado e um top branco com detalhes em laranja nas mangas por baixo. Calçava um par de tênis brancos, e uma meia soquete cor de laranja. O cabelo fora lavado e estava solto sobre os ombros, ainda molhado. Uma travessa branca com florzinhas amarelas segurava-lhe o cabelo para que não caísse em seus olhos. Estava de fato uma gracinha. Emma saiu do carro, um gol com o logotipo da firma que gerenciava discretamente estampado na lateral do veículo, e abriu os braços para Juliana que pulou em seu colo beijando-lhe as faces.- A Re já vem. Ela demora pra se arrumar... nunca vi tão enrolada! Parece uma dondó não pode deixar de rir.- Mas em compensação a senhorita é rapidinha.- Alguém tem que ser rápida nessa casa, né?- Tá certo! Mas a "dona rapidinha" está muito bonita, huuummm e perfumada.- Eu tomei banho!- Eu também.- Quando é que a gente vai jogar futebol de novo?- Pode ser hoje mesmo, vai pegar a bola pra gente levar deu uma gargalhada de satisfação e saltou do colo de Emma. Regina já vinha saindo e Ju entrou em casa quase que a atropelando.- O que é isso, menina?- Vou pegar a minha bola!- Deixa essa bola em casa.- Mas foi a Emma que disse pra eu pegar – respondeu já dentro de seu passou por Regina como um foguete, com a bola embaixo do braço e enfiou-se para dentro do carro de Emma. Regina fechou a porta da casa e caminhou até o portão.- Pontualidade britânica – disse Regina.- Uma das minhas qualidades. – respondeu Emma sorrindo.- Parece que uma certa caroneira já se instalou. – disse Regina olhando para Ju que a encarava sorridente.- Pois é... – respondeu Emma. – Mas vamos lá então.O local estava bem movimentado devido aos turistas, e tiveram alguma dificuldade para estacionar. Por fim conseguiram uma vaguinha à sombra, quando um carro manobrou para sair do restaurante. Optaram por pedir um filé da casa, cuja porção alimentava com fartura três adultos. De sobremesa Ju quis sorvete de de onde elas estavam havia uma pracinha com alguns brinquedos bem rústicos, construídos com paus de eucalipto e cordas. Juliana pediu para brincar:- Posso ir nos brinquedos?- Pode. Mas te cuida. – respondeu disparou e subiu no escorregador pela escada de cordas. Emma sentou ao lado de Regina.- Essa garota é sempre serelepe assim? – perguntou Emma.- Não. Só quando está riram.- Na verdade ela é um encanto. Apesar de ser muito ativa ela é bastante obediente. Não tenho problemas com ela não.- Ela não tem mais ninguém?- Não. A mãe dela estudou junto comigo. Nos reencontramos há três anos, quando eu voltei para a cidade e fui trabalhar no Hospital. A mãe dela trabalhava na limpeza e Ju tinha dois anos nessa ocasião. O pai dela, segundo a mãe me contou, foi embora antes dela nascer e nunca mais apareceu. Ela tem uma tia paterna que também trabalha no setor de limpeza do hospital, mas nunca sequer pergunta como ela está, acho que é porque ela e a mãe de Ju não se davam. Ju é registrada só no nome da mãe. E essa tia é como se não existisse. Na verdade Ju nem a conhece.- Mas com certeza você consegue suprir a falta que a Ju deve sentir da mãe. Ela aparenta ser uma criança de bem com a vida.- E é. Quando a mãe dela morreu eu nem pensava em ter filhos... foi bem complicado...- Imagino.- Mas aí eu me coloquei no lugar dela... é muito triste crescer sem uma figura materna de referência, e eu falo por experiência própria.- Imagino... A mãe dela morreu de repente?- Sim. Atropelamento. Eu estava de plantão naquele dia. Quando ela deu entrada ainda estava viva e me pediu para cuidar de Ju caso algo lhe acontecesse. E foi a última coisa que disse.- Eu imagino a tua situação.- Não imagina, não. Acho que ninguém consegue imaginar. Eu é que fui busca-la na creche e conversei com ela sobre a morte da mãe. Nunca vou esquecer o olhar daquela criança me perguntando se a mãe voltaria para vê-la um dia, e onde ela iria morar. A fragilidade daquele olhar me fez leva-la para casa. E hoje sou eu que não vivo mais sem ela. Emma olhava para Regina com afeto e admiração.- Regina, você realmente é uma pessoa especial.- Que é isso? Qualquer pessoa na minha situação faria o mesmo.- Não sei...- E além do mais agora eu tenho uma família.- Você não conheceu seus pais?- Lembro vagamente da minha mãe. Meu pai teve um caso extraconjugal e se mudou quando eu tinha dois anos. Nunca mais soube dele. Ficamos minha mãe, eu e minha irmã com cinco anos na época. Emma ficou calada. Não sabia o que dizer naquela situação. Resolveu que o melhor seria só ouvir.- Aí eu cresci, estudei, fui para a capital... – Regina fez uma pausa como que tendo uma recordação ruim – e estou aqui- Porque?- Não sei bem... um pouco de cada coisa... necessidade de voltar às minhas raízes, desilusão amorosa, saída do emprego, lance de grana... de tudo um pouco. Aí estava me organizando por aqui quando adotei a trancar a faculdade e estamos aqui... batalhando.- Qual faculdade?- Odonto. Parei faltando dois semestres.- E porque você não termina?- Tem o lance da grana e o do tempo. Tenho feito muito plantão extra no hospital.- E quem fica com a Ju?- A dona Eda, minha vizinha e dona da casa que eu alugo. Ela e o Seu Arno são um casal de idosos, sem filhos, e adotaram a Ju como neta. Eles me ajudam bastante. Aliás eu nem sei o que faria se não fossem eles. Mas a Juliana tem o seu mérito, ela é uma criança cativante.- É mesmo! – concordou Emma.- Mas desculpe se eu estou falando tanto de mim...- Tudo bem... eu que perguntei.- Mas, e tu Emma? Não sente falta da tua família.- Sim e não. Sim, às vezes sinto bastante... mas sempre fui muito independente. Saí de casa com dezoito anos e desde então eu sou dona do meu nariz. Nunca gostei desse negócio de compromisso. Já vivi com duas pessoas, e acabei voltando para a minha maravilhosa vida de solteira. – sorriu – Minha família toda mora em Belém.E hoje o destino me trouxe até aqui! E eu estou adorando.- A cidade?- E a companhia. – respondeu Emma encarando Regina que baixou os olhos e sorriu timidamente.- Obrigada pela parte que me toca.- De nada. Mas você fez por merecer, afinal cuidou tão bem de mim.- Eu já disse que não fiz mais que a minha obrigação.- E eu já disse que fez. Foi sensível, pacienciosa e amável. Mas não cumpriu uma promessa.- Que promessa? – quis saber Regina, curiosa.- Você me deve uma partida de canastra. Tá com medo de uma derrota vergonhosa?- De forma alguma. Aliás, preciso mesmo de uma parceira para os jogos de canastra com a dona Eda e o Seu Arno.- Aahhh... me quer como aliada e não como adversária?...- E eu sou boba? Com essa tua lábia é capaz de me fazer perder as calç tiveram que sorrir.- E quando vai ser esse confronto? E valendo o quê? – quis saber Emma.- Costumamos jogar um carteadinho nas sextas-feiras, quando eu não estou de plantão. Vale desde balas de goma até bolachinhas recheadas. Mas é Ju quem acaba comendo todo o lucro da noite, qualquer que seja o riu muito:- Muito promissor esse joguinho, ein? Sou capaz até de ficar viciada.- É um risco...- Mas eu topo ser a tua parceira nessa jogatina só se você passar na loja durante a semana para saldar a tua outra dívida.- O cafezinho...- Pois é. E então?- Tudo bem. Eu passo sim, antes de sexta-feira.- Combinado entã momento Ju veio correndo até elas, o cabelo esvoaçante e a testa suada.- Tô com sede!- Vai até aquela barraquinha e compra água mineral pra gente – disse Reginaa estendendo uma nota de dez reais para a menina. - Quer que eu te ajude? – perguntou Emma.- Não precisa, não. Pode ficar aí que eu trago a água pra gente. – e saiu correndo de novo.- Devagar! – gritou se virou e perguntou bem alto:- Copinho ou canudo?- Pra mim copo! – Respondeu Regina.- Dois! – emendou se dirigiu saltitante até a barraquinha de bebidas.- Eu fico impressionada com a desenvoltura dessa garota. – disse Emma.- Tu não viu nada ainda.- Ela é muito decidida, parece ter mais maturidade do que a idade cronológica.- Dizem que a dor ensina a gemer... Ju precisou aprender a se virar sozinha desde pequena, eu passo muito tempo no hospital. A mãe dela também trabalhava muito.- Mas isso com certeza é da personalidade dela.- É, pode voltou até elas com uma sacolinha plástica contendo três garrafas de água mineral, dois copos de plástico e dois canudinhos. Tratou de distribuir as garrafas e os copos. Ficou com os canudos.- Íííí... eu esqueci de perguntar se vocês queriam a água com gás, e trouxe todas sem.- Tudo bem, tá ótimo assim. – respondeu Emma – você não quis pegar refrigerante?- A gente tem um combinado... – disse Ju direcionando o olhar para Regina - ...que eu só tomo refri nos domingos, ou em festas, que é pra não cariar os dentes, e nem ter não conseguiu evitar uma gargalhada frente à preocupação de uma criança de cinco anos de idade com celulite.- Mas hoje é domingo! – disse Emma.- Pois é... – respondeu Ju- ...só que ontem eu tomei, e era sábado. Tô compensando hoje. Combinado é combinado!- Gente... essa menina não existe! – riu Emma abraçando e dando um beijo na testa de Ju.- Vamos jogar bola? – perguntou Ju animadamente.- Ju... a Emma quer descansar. – retrucou Regina.- Descanso de noite. Vamos bater uma bolinha sim, quinze minutos, ok?- Ok!- Mãe, joga com a gente?- Só quinze minutinhos? – questionou Regina.- Só...- Tá bom então. – respondeu Regina que na verdade se derretia toda quando Juliana a chamava de mã engraçado, às vezes Juliana a chamava pelo apelido, Re. Outras vezes de mãe. Regina nunca havia dito à menina como ela deveria lhe chamar, um belo dia, porém foi a própria menina que perguntou se poderia chamá-la de mãe. Foi um processo natural, sem cobranças nem imposições. Certamente era por isso que a relação das duas era tão autê quinze minutos de jogo se estenderam por mais de uma hora. Em determinado momento Regina se jogou no gramado e exclamou:- Falta!- Não faz cena, ninguém encostou em ti... – respondeu Emma ofegante.- Falta... de condições de continuar de pé!Emma também se jogou no chão ao lado de Regina, rindo e sentindo suas pernas pesadas de tanto correr, isso que era habituada a fazer exercícios físicos. Jusaltou sobre elas e abraçou o pescoço de Regina, gritando:- Ganhei, ganhei!Emma puxou Ju para seu lado e fez cócegas em sua barriga fazendo a garota gargalhar e se retorcer no chão.- Eu te dou "ganhei"... – disse Emma enquanto fazia cócegas em as três se esticaram lado a lado no chão, no meio do gramado verde bandeira, sentindo os batimentos cardíacos pouco a pouco voltarem ao normal. Recuperadas ainda caminharam pelas trilhas, encheram a barriga com sorvetes, doces e kikão, andaram de pedalinho no lago, brincaram de esconde-esconde. A tarde passou sem que elas percebessem o correr das horas. Quando o sol se pôs no horizonte perceberam que já estava ficando tarde. O horário atrasava em uma hora o poente, aumentando o dia e diminuindo a noite, porém a lembrança da segunda-feira fez com que Regina sugerisse retornarem para casa. Já anoitecia quando Emma estacionou o carro em frente a casa de Regina e Juliana. Desembarcaram, e a menina deu um abraço apertado e um beijo em Emma e disse:- Obrigada pelo passeio, eu adorei. Agora vou soltar a Pipoca, senão ela faz xixi dentro de casa e sou eu quem tenho que limpar!- Nada mais justo, a cadela é tua. – respondeu deu mais um beijinho em Emma e entrou correndo em casa. Antes de entrar Regina sorriu para Emma:- Obrigada pela companhia, foi uma tarde maravilhosa.- Eu digo o mesmo. Vou te esperar para um cafezinho na loja, ein? Antes de sexta-feira.- Tá. Eu passo lá sim. Talvez na quarta ou na quinta-feira.- Vou esperar. – respondeu Emma entrando no carro e girando a chave na igniçã esperou no portão até que o carro dobrasse a esquina. Pelo retrovisor Emma pode ver a silhueta pequena a observa-la partir. Sorriu consigo mesma pensando em quanto fora divertido seu domingo. Ao chegar no Hotel foi direto para o banho. Enquanto deixava a água morna escorrer-lhe pelas costas pensava: "Tipo interessante essa Regina, aliás, muito interessante. Mas não posso investir numa relação dessas... como poderia me prender com uma pessoa que já tem uma filha?... E que por certo nem cogitaria olhar para mim com esses olhos... Não, isso não é pra mim... não nasci pra viver em família... mas a Ju é um encanto. Encanto mesmo é a mãe dela. Que olhos lindos, mel e expressivos... Que é isso, Emma? Tá ficando doida?... E os teus princípios de liberdade acima de tudo... Bom, mas nada me impede de ter uma grande amiga, não é mesmo? Claro que não... Vai ser bom... é, acho que vai...". Emma mal se deitou e ferrou no sono, tamanho era o seu cansaço. Dormiu como um anjo. Regina e Juliana também se recolheram logo após o banho. Ju estava tão cansada e havia comido tanto que nem quis jantar antes de se deitar. Enquanto colocava seu pijama disse para Regina:- Mãe, aonde tu conheceu a Emma?- No hospital. Ela esteve baixada por uns dias.- Ahãã... sabe, eu adorei ela. Eu posso convidar ela para a minha próxima apresentação de canto?- Claro que pode. – respondeu Regina – Eu só não sei se ela poderá ir... é que ela é muito ocupada, tem muito trabalho...- Mas as apresentações são de noitezinha, hora em que as pessoas voltam para casa...- Eu sei, meu amor... faz assim: convida, e deixa que ela vai se puder, certo?- fez uma trança no cabelo de Ju, para evitar nós nas pontas e choradeira para pentear as madeixas no outro dia pela manhã. Havia escovado cuidadosamente o cabelo antes de trança-lo.- Mãnhe... - O que?- Eu queria muito que ela fosse na minha apresentação. É que os meus colegas levam um monte de gente e eu só tenho a Dona Eda, o Seu Arno e tu.- O que importa não é a quantidade de gente, Nina e sim o quanto as pessoas que vão te ver gostam de ti.- Tu acha que eu canto mal?Regina sorriu e abraçou Ju:- Não, minha querida. Tu cantas maravilhosamente retribuiu o abraço e continuou:- Depois tem a minha formatura do pré... eu vou convidar a Emma também.- Mas isso é só daqui ha dois meses... depois a gente pensa nisso, tá?- Mas se eu convidar logo ela não marca nenhuma outra coisa para aquele dia.- Meu amor... a gente nem sabe o dia certo...- Pode deixar que eu me informo amanhã!- Tá bom. Vamos dormir então?- Vamos. Regina arrumou a cama do único quarto da casa e ajeitou Ju entre as cobertas na cama .Deu-lhe um beijo de boa noite e apagou a luz. Somente com a luz da cabeceira acesa tentou ler um pouco, mas sentiu que seria vencida pelo sono. Antes de adormecer pensou em Emma, no quanto simpatizava com ela, até demais... tratou de afastar sentimentos perturbadores de seu pensamento. Não queria correr o risco de se magoar novamente. Apagou a luz e adormeceu profundamente, num sono sem dois dias que se seguiram Emma passou praticamente dentro da loja. O movimento da copa fazia com que tivesse que aumentar os pedidos. Por vezes pensava na tarde do domingo anterior e sorria consigo mesma, lembrando do quanto tinha se divertido. Na quarta-feira Emma percebeu-se várias vezes olhando na direção da porta da loja. Deu-se conta que estava na expectativa da visita de Regina. A tarde passou, no entanto, sem nem sinal dos olhos mel de seu anjo da guarda. Quando já era hora de fechar a loja Emma ainda foi até a rua e espiou para ambos os lados na esperança de divisar uma silhueta conhecida. Porém não avistou ninguém e retornou para o dia seguinte, quinta-feira, o movimento na loja foi intenso. Emma estava satisfeita com as após as 19 horas Regina caminhou na direção do Magazine Libanês. Havia saído do plantão e resolvera saldar a sua dívida. No dia anterior estava muito cansada e não teve ânimo de passar na loja. Havia trocado de blusa, vestia uma de crepe amarelo queimado, porém sua calça e sapatos brancos não deixavam dúvidas acerca de sua área de atuação. Parou em frente a loja e observou a ampla vitrine que denotava a elegância e a sofisticação daquela casa comercial. Pensou em quanto deveria ser complicado gerenciar aquele empreendimento. Empurrou a porta envidraçada e foi envolvida pelo frescor do ar condicionado e pelo agradável perfume de madeira dos móveis em exposição. Olhou ao redor encantada com a beleza destes. Instintivamente procurou por Emma, mas não conseguiu encontra-la até onde seu campo de visão alcançava. Logo em seguida uma funcionária vestindo um uniforme verde oliva impecável aproximou-se:- Boa tarde, posso ajuda-la?- Obrigada. Eu gostaria de falar com a Emma,, ela trabalha aqui, não é mesmo?A funcionária esboçou um sorriso discreto, como que não compreendendo bem a pergunta, e respondeu:- Sim... Dona Emma encontra-se no escritório. A quem devo anunciar?- Regina.- Um momento, por favor. – respondeu a mulher dirigindo-se para os fundos da aproveitou para observar um pouco mais os produtos em exposição. Eram móveis em estilo colonial e utilidades para o lar, tudo o que se podia imaginar, distribuídos em dois salões amplos, interligados por um pórtico arredondado. Em menos de dois minutos Emma veio recepciona-la sorridente:- Ora, ora... se não é a pagadora de promessas!Regina sorriu e respondeu:- Antes tarde que nunca!- De fato. Mas vamos até o escritório. – disse Emma conduzindo Regina pelo num ambiente bastante acolhedor, uma sala grande e clara, com janelas amplas que deixavam entrar a claridade natural, embora o sol já estivesse escondendo-se por trás das copas das árvores. No entanto a claridade da rua ainda se fazia presente, auxiliando a luminosidade branca e artificial das lâmpadas fluorescentes. Emma apontou uma cadeira estilo Luís XV, muito confortável e dirigiu-se à mulher que as havia seguido:- Por favor, Lourdes, dois cafés.- Sim senhora, dona observou nos trajes e na pose de Emma. Nem parecia a mesma pessoa do domingo anterior, que havia passado a tarde rolando na grama e brincando com sua filha. - E então, - quis saber Emma – o que achou da loja?- Linda, muito linda mesmo.- Que bom que gostou. Eu dedico quase que todo o meu precioso tempo para deixa-la à altura dos clientes.- É uma loja para a elite.- Nem tanto. Temos produtos muito bons com preços não tão salgados assim. E trabalhamos muito a questão dos prazos, o que facilita e pesa bastante na hora de fazer uma compra. Regina não pôde deixar de rir:- Tu é mesmo uma comerciante em potencial. Conseguiu me convencer!- Ossos do ofício – respondeu Emma feita ouviu-se uma batidinha discreta na porta, que logo em seguida entreabriu-se para a passagem da funcionária com uma bandeja. A mulher depositou-a na mesa de Emma:- Obrigada, Lourdes, pode deixar que eu mesma sirvo.- Com licença. – respondeu e retirou-se.- Açúcar ou adoçante?- Açúcar, uma colherinha só.Emma serviu os cafés e continuaram a conversa.- Onde tu trabalhavas antes de vir para esta cidade? – perguntou Regina curiosa.- Sempre trabalhei no comércio. Na verdade sempre nesta mesma empresa.- Coisa difícil de se ver.- Não quando se nasce praticamente dentro dela.- Como assim?- O Magazine Libanês foi fundado por meu avô materno.- Mas então... tu não és funcionária daqui, tu és a dona?Emma riu:- Mais ou menos, digamos que acionista. E gerente começou a reparar naquele escritório, tinha realmente a cara de Emma. Ficou analisando a figura imponente à sua frente que sorvia o seu café com a classe de uma dama da nobreza britânica.- Pensando no quê? – questionou Emma frente a expressão meditativa de Regina.- Nada... só que, sei lá. Tava pensando porque é que tu trabalha tanto, afinal poderias pagar alguém para fazer o teu trabalho.- Ledo engano, senhorita. Primeira lição do vovô Salim: "é o olhar do dono que engorda o gado"! Em investimentos desse porte, envolvendo abertura de filiais, principalmente em outro Estado, não dá para deixar por conta de outros, não. E eu gosto do que faço. Mas com certeza daqui há, mais ou menos, um ano já vai dar para ficar mais relaxada. É só uma questão de estabilizar a nova filial e estava prestando bastante atenção nas palavras de Emma e impressionou-se com a segurança com que sustentava suas posições. Era, de fato, uma mulher de negócios.- Mas vale a pena ficar sozinha neste quase fim de mundo?- Tudo vale a pena. Gosto de novas experiências.- Mesmo que estejas sozinha?Emma calou-se por um momento. De fato, por vezes sentia falta, não só da família, mas de uma companheira. Sentia falta do toque macio da pele de uma mulher, do cheiro doce e das carícias íntimas, do ficar junto, ir ao cinema, jogar cartas... Olhou para Regina e desconversou:- E a nossa partidinha de canastra? Está de pé para amanhã?- Está. Já comentei com a Dona Eda e com o Seu Arno e eles estão ansiosos pelo grande confronto!Emma gargalhou.- E qual vai ser o horário do embate?- Lá pelas 21 horas, para dar tempo de eu sair do plantão com calma, tomar um banho, dar janta para Ju, supervisionar as tarefas da escola...- Eu passo lá então nesse horário. Olha só, eu até já comprei as balas e as bolachas recheadas. Ambas tiveram que rir.- E a ju, como vai?- Ótima. Tem perguntado por ti.- Porque você não a trouxe junto?- É que eu vim direto do hospital, se passo em casa acabo me enrolando e não saio mais.- Sei como é isso.- Bom, eu não quero mais roubar o teu tempo, já vou indo. Muito obrigada pelo café.- De nada. Mas você não me rouba tempo nenhum, muito pelo contrário, é um prazer encontra-la. Eu não tenho muitos amigos por aqui...- Coincidência. Conheço um lote de gente, mas amigos mesmo... acho que só a Dona Eda e o Seu Arno.- E agora eu.- É. E agora tu. Mas então, eu já vou indo – disse Regina também se levantou, abrindo a porta do escritório para ela e acompanhando-a até a saída da loja. Na porta principal curvou-se dando um abraço em Reginae dois beijinhos nas faces:- Obrigada novamente pela visita. Beijinhos na ju.- Vou dar sim, pode deixar. Até amanhã.-Até.Emma ficou observando enquanto Regina seguia a pé para casa. Seu caminhar era compassado e a calça justa deixava ver a silhueta de seu corpo pequeno e com curvas sedutoras. Emma sentiu um calor lhe subindo pelo corpo. Conhecia bem aquele sentimento, e sabia o que significava. Ficou preocupada. Foi trazida de volta à realidade pela voz de Lourdes:- Podemos fechar as portas, dona Emma?- Sim, sim, podem. Eu também já vou indo. Enviado do Samsung Mobile da Claro


	5. Chapter 5

Na noite seguinte, após o expediente na loja Emma passou no hotel, tomou seu banho, trocou de roupa e por volta das oito e meia saiu para a casa de Regina resolvera ir a pé. A noite estava agradável e as primeiras estrelas já brilhavam no céu. Munida de uma sacola com o numerário simbólico Emma caminhou devagar passando pela praça, onde se deteve no quiosque e comprou uma garrafa de vinho branco. Carregava ainda nos braços um urso bege de pelúcia que comprara para Juliana. Faltando cinco minutos para as nove horas chegou no portão da casa de Regina. Novamente foi Pipoca que a recepcionou, a princípio latindo e logo após abanando o rabo. Em seguida Regina abriu a porta e dirigiu-se até o portão, sorridente:

- Boa noite!

- Boa noite. Cheguei cedo?

- Não mesmo. Pontual. Vamos entrando. – disse Regina cumprimentando Emma com um abraço discreto e oferecendo-se para pegar a sacola que carregava. – deixa que eu te ajudo com a sacola.

- E a Ju?

- Terminando de tomar banho. Aquela lá esquece da vida dentro d'água.

- Ela sabe o que é bom! – respondeu Emma.

Regina conduziu Emma para dentro da residência. A casa não era muito grande, construção antiga, uma sala comprida com um corredor que possuía duas portas: a primeira era o banheiro, a segunda o quarto. No final do corredor era a cozinha, com uma porta nos fundos que dava para o pequeno quintal. O pé direito da construção devia medir mais de três metros de altura e o forro era de madeira envernizada. As paredes internas pintadas de branco conferiam um aspecto asseado à casa. Os móveis eram bem modestos e na cozinha havia um fogão antigo, vermelho, com um dos queimadores desativado, e uma pequena geladeira bege. No quintal havia duas laranjeiras, uma goiabeira e um abacateiro, do qual pendia um pneu suspenso por uma corda, que servia de balanço para Juliana, invenções do Seu Arno. A casinha de Pipoca ficava nos fundos do quintal, embora a mascote ficasse presa dentro de casa quando Regina e Juliana não estavam. Haviam muitas folhagens suspensas e em vasos no quintal. No muro de pedras uma trepadeira florida disputava espaço com um pe´de maracujá que ostentava pequenos frutos, ainda em formação.

Emma sentou-se na sala, colocando o urso a seu lado.

- Aceita um cafezinho? – perguntou Regina.

- Aceito sim.

- Aliás, tu comeu alguma coisa? – quis saber Regina - A janta está quentinha, se quiser eu te sirvo.

- Olha, posso ser sincera?

- Claro.

- Eu belisquei alguma coisinha na loja, mas já estou com fome. Vou filar a tua janta sim.

- Então vem cá. – disse Regina levando Emma até a cozinha. – dá uma espiadinha nas panelas e vê o que tu queres.

Emma, sem nenhuma cerimônia, levantou as tampas das panelas e sentiu o cheiro maravilhoso do feijão novinho, do arroz e da carne de panela. Reparou no vaso de violetas azuis no parapeito da janela basculante, bem em frente à mesa.

- Que maravilha. Esse cheirinho me lembra a comidinha da minha vó sorriu e alcançou um prato para Emma. Estendeu uma toalha de tecido xadrez marrom claro impecavelmente limpa na pequena mesa e colocou os talheres sobre ela. Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma vasilha com folhas de rúcula e de alface já lavadas. Colocou sal e azeite de oliva para temperar.

- Nossa, que delícia – exclamou Emma – desse jeito eu vou ficar mal acostumada. Faz meses que não como uma comidinha caseira, sabia?

- Pois sinta-se em casa para vir sempre que quiser. Mas eu não sou muito boa na cozinha não. Só sei fazer o básico mesmo.

- Mas está delicioso. Eu é que sou uma negação na cozinha. Até o meu ovo frito sai deformado.

Regina riu:

- É só uma questão de treino: fritar ovos é uma ciência! – brincou - Queres um suco de laranja? Ou limão?

- Água, por favor. Regina serviu-lhe um copo de água gelada e sentou-se à mesa com ela, após servir um prato para si também. Ao longe, por detrás da porta do banheiro, escutava-se a conversa de Juliana e suas risadas com os brinquedos que levara para o banho. Como em muitas casas antigas, havia uma banheira esmaltada e enorme no canto do recinto, bem debaixo do chuveiro. Juliana adorava encher a banheira e ficava um bom tempo brincando na água. Saía dali quando Regina chamava ou quando percebia que suas mãozinhas já estavam bem murchas pela imersão. Em dado momento seus ouvidos captaram uma conversa na cozinha e percebeu que Emma já havia chegado. Tratou de enxugar-se e vestir-se e foi para junto delas. Abraçou Emma efusivamente:

- Oi... eu tava morrendo de saudades, sabia? – disse Juliana teatralmente.

- Eu também. – respondeu Emma.

- Sente-se mocinha, que eu vou servir o teu prato.

Juliana sentou-se ao lado de Emma e tratou de devorar sua janta. Estava com fome. Quando terminaram foi Juliana quem recolheu os pratos e colocou um banquinho em frente à pia para lavá-los, ante o olhar atento de Emma.

- Deixa que eu lavo os pratos – disse Emma.

- Não mesmo – respondeu Juliana – Tu é visita, e visita não lava a louça. E a louça da janta é atividade minha.

- Então eu seco.

- Não precisa. A gente deixa no escorredor e depois é só guardar amanhã de manhã. Mas se tu queres fazer alguma coisa pega aquela latinha ali, ó... – disse Juliana apontando para uma prateleira baixa – e coloca a ração no prato da Pipoca que está do lado de fora da porta.

Emma assentiu e fez o que Nina havia lhe pedido. Regina terminou de tirar a mesa e foram para a sala. Quando Juliana avistou o urso no sofá seus olhinhos brilharam e olhou rapidamente para Emma.

- Eu trouxe pra ti. Espero que goste.

Juliana pulou e abraçou Emma.

- Adorei!

Soltou Emma e correu abraçando seu urso de pelúcia.

- O nome dele vai ser Emilio. – disse Juliana.

- Ju! Por favor... – disse Regina.

- Belo nome! – respondeu Emma. – Aliás esse urso tem cara de Emilio mesmo.

Regina balançou a cabeça, desistindo de argumentar.

- Mas então, vamos ao nosso joguinho? – perguntou Regina.

- Vamos lá.

Ju correu na frente levando seu Emilio nos braços. Emma pegou sua sacola com as guloseimas e o vinho e seguiu Regina. Elas fizeram a volta pela frente do pátio e entraram na casa ao lado, cuja parede fazia divisa com a que ocupavam.

Já passava das nove e meia e o casal já as aguardava.

- Seu Arno, Dona Eda, esta é Emma , a amiga da qual eu falei.

- Muito prazer – disse Emma.

- O prazer é todo nosso! – exclamaram – Por favor fique à vontade, a casa é sua.

- Obrigada. Eu trouxe um vinho branco, não sei se vocês gostam.

- Eu gosto muito! – respondeu Seu Arno. – Mas não precisava se incomodar.

- Ora, não foi incômodo algum, muito pelo contrário.

- Mas então vamos ao nosso joguinho – disse Dona Eda apontando para a mesa que já estava preparada com uma toalha verde escuro e um baralho novinho no centro.

Numa cadeira ao lado Emma avistou pacotes de balas e bolachinhas. Não pode deixar de sorrir. Colocaram varios papeis e lapis coloridos pra Juliana que adorava desenhar. Esta aninhou-se no sofá, abraçou seu urso e começou a sua arte. Realmente era uma criança que não incomodava em nada. Sabia perfeitamente diferenciar a hora de brincar e a hora de aquietar-se para não perturbar os adultos. "Coisa difícil de se ver hoje em dia", pensou Emma. A noite transcorreu muito agradável. Jogaram até quase três horas da manhã. Emma e Regina fizeram uma boa dupla e no final computaram mais guloseimas do que haviam levado inicialmente. No entanto resolveram deixa-las por lá mesmo, uma parte para Juliana e a outra para o jogo da sexta-feira seguinte, para o qual foram intimadas pelo casal. Eles eram extremamente simpáticos. Não tinham filhos, tinham uma única sobrinha que havia ido para a Alemanha estudar, casara por lá e não retornara mais ao Brasil, a não ser para ocasiões de visitas. Portanto o casal ficava muito solitário. Para amenizar a situação ajudavam a cuidar de Juliana e participavam das atividades do grupo de terceira idade, no projeto mantido pela prefeitura local. Juliana já havia adormecido há muito tempo. Quando Regina quis acorda-la para ir para casa Emma disse que a levaria no colo. Pegou a menina com facilidade, levando-a até sua casa e colocando-a em sua cama.

- Queres ficar aqui? – perguntou Regina – é muito tarde.

- Não dá. Amanhã tenho que estar na loja cedo.

- Mas tu vieste a pé?

- E o que é que tem isso? Volto a pé.

- Mas é perigoso.

- Eu sei me cuidar, não se preocupe.

- Então me liga quando chegares no hotel. – disse Regina pegando um bloquinho de rascunho e anotando o número de seu telefone.

- Tudo bem. Deixa eu anotar os meus números pra ti também, do hotel, da loja e celular. – respondeu Emma pegando também uma folha do bloco.

- Emma..

- O quê?

- Obrigada pela companhia.

- Eu que devo agradecer.

- E obrigada pelo carinho com a Ju.

- Isso é mérito dela. Ela é uma criança muito afetiva e cativante.

- Mas mesmo assim. Obrigada. E me liga quando chegar.

- Ligo sim. E vê se aparece na loja durante a semana.

- Pro cafezinho?...

- É, pro cafezinho.

- Vou fazer o possível, mas se não der nos vemos na próxima sexta. Te esperamos para o jantar.

Emma sorriu afetuosamente. Elas se despediram e Emma seguiu a pé para o hotel, tendo a noite estrelada como pano de fundo para suas divagações. Tão logo entrou em sua suíte ligou para Regina.

- Pode dormir tranqüila, meu anjo da guarda, que eu já cheguei. Sã e salva.

- Ótimo. Durma com Deus – disse Regina.

- Igualmente.

"E pretendo sonhar com os anjos", pensou Emma após desligar o telefone, "aliás com um belo anjo da guarda".

Os próximos dias transcorreram normalmente, sendo que Regina marcou todos os plantões extras noturnos possíveis, em função dos gastos a mais de . Só evitou trabalhar nas sextas-feiras, pois não queria deixar seus parceiros de jogo na mão. Na verdade, não queria perder a oportunidade de encontrar Emma, na qual estava pensando com muita freqüência durante o dia.

Na quinta-feira, véspera do segundo jogo de sua nova parceria, Emma estava em seu escritório quando Lourdes bateu à porta e disse:

- Dona Emma, com licença...

- Sim?

- Tem visita para a senhora.

Os olhos de Emma brilharam, imaginando quem estaria à sua procura, provavelmente para tomar um cafezinho. Antes que pudesse levantar de sua cadeira uma cabeleira encaracolada enfiou-se através da porta e de Lourdes, espiando para dentro do escritório.

- Oizinho... adivinha quem veio te visitar?...

Emma abriu os braços, sorridente, convidando Juliana para um abraço afetuoso. A menina correu até ela, grudando-se em seu pescoço e sendo levantada do chão. Passou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Emma, como um filhote de primata se agarra à mãe. Estava com o uniforme do colégio e tinha sua mochila cor-de-rosa presa às costas. Emma ficou olhando para a porta, na expectativa da entrada de Regina. Juliana percebeu o olhar de Emma e disse:

- A Re não veio, eu vim sozinha!

- Sozinha? Como assim? E ela sabe disso?

- Calma... Sozinha, sozinha não. A dona Eda me trouxe, mas ficou lá na loja olhando os tarécos de cozinha. Aí aquela moça me trouxe aqui. É que eu pedi pra passar aqui porque precisava te trazer uma coisa...

- O que é? – perguntou Emma curiosa, colocando Juliana no chão.

A garota sentou-se na cadeira em frente, colocou sua mochila no colo e abriu o fecho do bolso externo. Retirou uma folha de papel cuidadosamente dobrada e a estendeu à Emma, ostentando um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Emma verificou tratar-se de um convite para uma apresentação de canto no teatro Amazonas, que se realizaria dentro de duas semanas, numa sexta-feira.

- E então? – Perguntou juliana com ansiedade – Tu vai poder ir? É na outra sexta-feira, sem ser amanhã.

- Com toda a certeza, eu jamais perderia um espetáculo da minha artista preferida.

Juliana começou a pular de felicidade.

- Ôba, ôba, ôba...

Emma teve que rir frente à explosão de alegria da menina.

- Escuta, a Regina não vai passar aqui hoje?

- Acho que não, ela tem plantão hoje à noite. A Dona Eda me pegou na escola e eu vou dormir na casa dela. Amanhã tu vai jantar lá em casa, né? A Re disse que tu vai. Ela até já passou no supermercado e comprou um monte de coisas pra janta, tem até sorvete de sobremesa.

- Quanta honra. Com toda essa gentileza eu não poderia deixar de ir, não é mesmo?

- É.

Nesse momento a porta do escritório se abriu vagarosamente e uma voz conhecida disse:

- Com licença... estou procurando uma mocinha que não me esperou... – disse Dona Eda em tom de brincadeira.

- Boa tarde, querida. – cumprimentou Emma levantando-se para abraçar a velha senhora.

- Mas a senhora ia demorar muito, eu sei que gosta de ficar vendo enfeites, e panelas, e vasos, e tudo. – justificou Juliana.

- Tá bom... e então, Emma, pronta para amanhã?

- Prontíssima.

- Nosso joguinho vai ser na casa da Regina, ela me falou que quer fazer uma jantinha antes.

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Vamos indo então, juliana?

- Ahaaa... a gente recém chegou... – protestou Ju.

- Mas aqui não é lugar de visita, é lugar de trabalho, e a gente está atrapalhando a Emma.

- Não estão, não, Dona Eda. Amigos não atrapalham. – respondeu Emma cordialmente – eu já estou quase acabando meu expediente mesmo hoje.

- Mas eu tenho que ir para casa atender o Arno, ele gosta de tomar um café com leite nesta hora.

- Escuta, Ju poderia ficar aqui comigo mais um pouco? Depois eu a levo até sua casa, sei que ela vai dormir lá hoje, não é mesmo? – questionou Emma.

- Eu não sei, não perguntei para a mãe dela...

- Por favor, Dona Eda... – pediu Juliana– eu prometo que me comporto... e a minha mãe ia deixar sim, eu sei.

- Está bem... mas as sete e meia eu a quero em casa, para jantar e dormir cedo. Amanhã é dia de aula.

- Pode deixar que eu serei pontual – disse Emma – eu só vou leva-la para tomar um sorvete.

Ju saltitou novamente de felicidade.

- Me dá a tua mochila que eu levo pra casa – pediu Dona Eda.

Juliana estendeu sua mochila e deu um beijo na velha senhora:

- Obrigada Dona Eda!

Dona Eda era uma senhora alta, cerca de 1,75m, pele clara e olhos azuis esverdeados. Era bem gorducha e suas faces eram avermelhadas. Já o Seu Arno devia medir 1,60, se muito, e era bem magrinho, quase um "pau de virar tripas". Era engraçado vê-los passear de mãos dadas, devido à desproporção entre os tipos físicos. Mas estavam sempre juntos, e dançavam sem maiores constrangimentos nos bailes da terceira idade dos quais participavam. Seu Arno era um piadista nato e não perdia uma oportunidade de fazer uma anedota envolvendo sua mulher. Ju gargalhava toda vez que Seu Arno dizia: "não posso arriscar de deixar a Eda irritada, senão ela senta em cima de mim e eu viro uma panqueca!". Ao que Ju respondia: "íííí, seu Arno, lá vem a dona Eda... e eu acho que ela tá braba!".

Dona Eda foi para casa, caminhava compassadamente devido ao seu peso. Pensava pelo caminho: "acho que a Rgina não vai ficar chateada de eu ter deixado a Juliana ficar um pouco com a Emma, afinal é amiga dela, até já convidou para ir em casa, e quando a Regina convida alguém para ir em casa é porque é gente de confiança, eu conheço aquela menina. E a Emma parece ser uma boa moça, trabalhadora, de família, uma boa companhia pra Regina que anda sempre tão sozinha, não se diverte, é só do trabalho pra casa e da casa pro trabalho...".

Emma tratou de terminar rapidamente seu serviço pendente enquanto Juliana esperava por ela sentada numa poltrona no canto do escritório. Ficou esperando em silêncio para não atrapalhar Emma, sendo que observava atentamente seus movimentos e sua conversa ao telefone com alguns fornecedores. Quando Emma finalmente desligou o telefone e olhou para Ju com uma expressão de quem estava pronta para sair, a menina lhe disse:

- Quando eu crescer quero ser gerente de loja, igual a você.

Emma riu e perguntou:

- E posso saber porquê?

- Porque é legal, e porque eu gosto de falar no telefone, e porque a gente usa roupas legais. Eu queria ser médica, mas eu tenho nojo de sangue, e de curativo.

Emma sorriu afetuosamente.

Emma pegou sua bolsa, deu a mão à Julianae ambas saíram em direção à rua. Ainda dentro da loja Emma dirigiu-se a um funcionário:

- Eu vou sair mais cedo hoje. Qualquer problema estou no celular. Mas, por favor, só se for urgente, ok? Caso contrário eu resolvo amanhã.

- Pode deixar, dona Emma. Um bom descanso.

- Obrigada e igualmente.

- Tchauzinho garotinha bonita. – disse o rapaz para Juliana.

- Juliana Meu nome é Juliana. E tchauzinho pra você também. – respondeu acenando.

As duas passaram rapidamente no hotel, onde Emma trocou de roupa, colocando uma vestimenta mais confortável. Esse era um de seus maiores prazeres: trocar a roupa de executiva por um agasalho esportivo e um par de tênis. Depois foram caminhando na direção da sorveteria. No caminho passaram por uma banca de revistas, pois Emma queria comprar uma revista de palavras cruzadas, um de seus passatempos preferidos. Ju foi direto na seção de livros infantis. Apesar de estar somente semi-alfabetizada adorava livros.

- Escolhe um livro pra você, Juliana.

- Mas eu não tenho dinheiro...

- Eu quero te dar de presente.

- Não precisa...

- Mas eu faço questão.

- Então tá! – respondeu Juliana alegremente escolhendo um livro de capa dura com a história de um cruzeiro de navio repleto de animais. – Pode ser qualquer um?

- Pode.

- Então eu quero esse aqui. – disse estendendo o livro para Emma – não é muito caro?

Emma sorriu e respondeu:

- Você podia ser neta do meu avô Salim, sabia?

- Porquê?

- Sempre preocupada em conter os gastos...

- Mas a Re me diz sempre que não dá pra gente comprar tudo o quer, tem que levar só o que o dinheiro dá.

Emma se abaixou e abraçou Ju afetuosamente:

- Mas esse livro dá pra levar, sim, ok?

- Ok! – respondeu Juliana sapecando um beijo estalado na face de Emma.

EMMA pagou a conta e elas seguiram para a sorveteria, instalando-se numa mesa em frente à porta, de onde podiam observar o movimento da calçada. Ju pediu um sorvete de morango e pistache, com cobertura de chocolate granulado. Emma pegou o de sempre, chocolate.

- Eu A-DO-RO sorvete, sabia?! – disse Juliana.

- Imaginava... – sorriu Emma..

- A Re também gosta. Ela gosta de sorvete de uva, acho que é por causa da cor.

- Realmente é uma cor bonita. A do pistache também.

- Pois é. Emma... posso te pedir uma coisa?...

- Pode. O quê?

- Tu vai na minha formatura do pré?

- Huuummm... talvez... – respondeu Emma – se é que eu vou receber um convite.

- Claro que vai! – respondeu Juliana com os olhos brilhando de felicidade – Eu só não sei ainda o dia. Eu já perguntei, mas a minha professora ainda vai marcar. Eu já passei de ano, a professora já falou pra minha mãe. Eu quase já sei ler. Sei fazer o meu nome, o nome da minha mãe e o teu.

- O meu? – surpreendeu-se Emma.

- O teu! Quer ver? Tem uma caneta aí contigo?

- Não, mas isso não é problema. – respondeu Emma levantando-se e pedindo uma caneta no balcão.

Pegou um guardanapo e estendeu para juliana junto com a caneta. Juliana empurrou o sorvete para o lado e começou a desenhar o nome de Emma. Ao terminar estendeu o guardanapo solenemente para a amiga. Emma percebeu que realmente ela sabia escrever seu nome e sem saber porque se emocionou com aquilo. Aquela grafia infantil encantou seus olhos e pôde perceber o carinho e a admiração que Juliana tinha por ela. Olhou carinhosamente para a criança e disse:

- Que letra linda... e você sabe mesmo escrever o meu nome.

- Eu não te disse? Eu pedi pra professora me ensinar. Gosto de saber escrever o nome de quem eu gosto. Também sei fazer Eda, Arno e Pipoca.

- Que ótimo! – riu Emma – Mas agora toma o resto do sorvete, senão vai derreter.

- Iiiii... é mesmo!

Emma dobrou cuidadosamente o guardanapo e o guardou no bolso de seu agasalho. Olhou para Ju e impressionou-se com a capacidade daquele pequeno ser de fazer com que ela se sentisse responsável pelo que havia cativado, assim como o Pequeno Príncipe. Após o sorvete ainda deram uma volta na praça, onde Juliana andou de balanço e brincou no escorregador, sob o olhar atento de Emma. Um pouco antes das sete e meia Emma entregou Juliana na casa de dona Eda, conforme o combinado. Encontrou a referida senhora às voltas com o marido que teimava em querer continuar sentado na rua.

- Mas Arno, já está caindo sereno, depois fica resfriado!

- Mas eu quero ver a lua, Eda! Vem aqui também, assim a gente namora um pouquinho...

- Olha as meninas, Arno! Não diz semvergonhices!

Tanto Ju quanto Emma tiveram de rir da cena, principalmente do rubor das faces de dona Eda.

- Esse Arno é teimoso como ele só... – reclamou dona Eda.

- Tá bom, tá bom! Para fazer a minha Edinha feliz eu entro em casa... mas só se eu ganhar um beijinho.

Dona Eda deu um tímido beijinho na testa do marido e este se levantou sorridente de onde havia se instalado para observar o nascente da lua em quarto crescente. Emma se despediu e voltou para o hotel, deixando Juliana que ficou no portão lhe acenando enquanto não dobrava na esquina da rua principal. No caminho se deu conta que estava se afeiçoando àquela garotinha, mais até do que imaginava. Sentia vontade de ficar mais tempo com ela. E com a mãe dela também.

No dia seguinte Emma tratou de telefonar para o hospital e perguntar à Regina se ela queria uma carona na saída de seu plantão, afinal gostaria de ir cedo para ajuda-la a preparar a janta.

- Mas não precisa se incomodar. Eu preparo tudo sozinha. Aliás, a senhorita disse que não sabe nem fritar ovos... – respondeu Regina.

- Mas sei lavar as verduras e coloco a mesa como ninguém.

- Bom, nesse caso te espero na saída do hospital, lá pelas sete e quinze.

- Combinado. – respondeu Emma, desligando o telefone.

Ficou recostada em sua cadeira de trabalho, com o olhar fixo no vazio e pensando em Regina. Ela era uma pessoa meiga, extremamente dócil, e ao mesmo tempo conseguia ser firme e persuasiva quando as situações assim o exigiam. Era de fato uma mulher especial. E bela, muito bela.

Pontual como sempre Emma aguardava Regina em frente à porta principal do hospital, um pouco antes da mesma aparecer na portaria. Regina embarcou no carro de Emma e elas foram para a casa da primeira, onde Juliana já as aguardava ansiosamente, de banho tomado, vestida e penteada, como uma pequena lady. Ao ouvir o barulho do carro correu para o portão, para recebe-las, chegando antes mesmo de Pipoca. Dona Eda já estava lá também e assistia à sua novela na TV da sala. Seu Arno viria mais tarde, depois de arrumar o liquidificador da esposa, o qual havia desmontado e agora sobravam peças. Ju ficou na sala com Dona Eda e Emma ajudou Regina na cozinha, depois dela tomar um banho e mudar o uniforme do hospital. O cardápio era uma massa caseira com molho branco e frango assado no forno, com saladas verdes, alface, rúcula e radite. Enquanto Regina preparava os pratos quentes Emma se distraía lavando as verduras e arrumando a mesa. Conversavam animadamente:

- Quer dizer que a Ju te fez uma visita ontem? Essa menina está ficando passadinha.

- Deixa ela, fiquei contente. – respondeu Emma.

- A primeira coisa que ela me contou foi sobre o sorvete que vocês tomaram ontem.

- Pois então... você não ficou chateada de eu ter ficado um pouco com ela, ficou?

- Não, de forma alguma. A dona Eda veio cheia de explicações, mas não fiquei chateada não, muito pelo contrário. Ju acaba ficando muito sozinha. Eu sei que sou muito exigente com ela, não sou de deixar ficar indo em casa de colegas, enfim, como eu não tenho tempo de acompanhar de perto prefiro que ela fique em casa. Mas contigo é diferente...

- Diferente?...

- É, eu te conheço... e confio em você.

- Muito obrigada. Apesar da gente se conhecer ha pouco tempo eu já gosto bastante dessa menina. – disse Emma.

Regina se virou para Emma encarando-a e disse:

- Eu sei. E ela gosta de ti também, muito.

- E a mãe dela? – disparou Emma à queima roupa, também encarando Regina nos olhos.

Regina sentiu o coração disparar e percebeu a sutileza nas entrelinhas da pergunta de Emma. Em outra situação ficaria desconcertada, mas naquele momento reagiu desconhecendo-se. Manteve o olhar em Emma e respondeu com um sorriso enigmático:

- O que é que tu acha?

Desta vez foi Emma quem se surpreendeu com Regina e antes que pudesse formular uma resposta Juliana irrompeu na cozinha:

- Tô com fome!

As duas mulheres recuperaram a linha e Regina respondeu:

- Tá quase pronto, meu amor. Pode ir lá chamar o Seu Arno. Diz pra ele que daqui a quinze minutinhos a gente janta.

- Tá bom. – respondeu Juliana e saiu correndo da cozinha.

Regina voltou a sua atenção para o molho novamente, que quase havia queimado no fundo da panela. Emma deu mais uns retoques na mesa e questionou:

- E então? Tá legal a arrumação desse jeito?

Regina observou a mesa com um olhar inquiridor e depois de certo tempo disse:

- Ótimo! Está contratada como copeira dessa residência!

Ambas tiveram que rir.

- Você tem um sorriso lindo, sabia? – disparou novamente Emna..

- Pára com isso, senão eu fico convencida.

- Mas é verdade. Aliás, você É uma pessoa linda. Ju não poderia ser diferente sendo educada por você.

- Emma, pára com isso. Tô ficando sem jeito.

- Mas é verdade Re. Acho que existem poucas pessoas no mundo como você. Eu pelo menos conheci bem poucas, sabia?

- Ah, tá! – respondeu Regina. – Mas tu também é diferente.

- Diferente como?

- Diferente. Tu é uma pessoa que tem uma família rica e mesmo assim trabalha, e vem aqui em casa e fica à vontade como se estivesse na tua.

- E não deveria?...

- Claro que deveria, mas é que... eu te vi na loja, eu vi a executiva, a acionista, a mulher de negócios. As pessoas te tratam com cerimônia. E aqui em casa eu vejo uma outra Emma... uma Emma que passou horas brincando com uma menina que mal conhecia... que não se importa em conviver com uma pessoa que não tem nada e nem ninguém...

- Tem sim, tem uma filha maravilhosa que é um encanto graças a ela.

Regina baixou os olhos. Emma continuou:

- Tudo nesta vida tem um porquê. E eu com certeza estou muito feliz de ter ficado doente, afinal assim eu conheci vocês duas, e a dona Eda e o Seu Arno, e a Pipoca.

Regina sorriu:

- Grande achado!

- Grande mesmo...

Neste momento ouviram conversas na sala. Era o Seu Arno que vinha chegando. Regina serviu o jantar que foi elogiadíssimo por todos. Logo após Ju foi desenhar e as duplas foram para o joguinho de canastra tão esperado. Naquela noite o Seu Arno e a Dona Eda ganharam disparados. Talvez porque as adversárias estivessem bastante distraídas e não raras vezes ficavam trocando olhares como que tentando adivinhar o que a outra pensava. E o que menos tentavam imaginar eram as cartas que cada uma tinha nas mãos...

Naquele final de semana Regina trabalhou no sábado e no domingo, e durante a semana que se seguiu também não teve tempo de passar na loja. Na quarta-feira foiJu a quem conseguiu convencer dona Eda a passar com ela na loja após a escola, para reforçar o convite de sua apresentação de musica que seria dali ha dois dias.

- Tu não esqueceu da minha apresentação, esqueceu? – quis saber Juliana.

- De forma alguma. Esse compromisso já está marcado na minha agenda. – respondeu Emma solenemente.

Ju sorriu satisfeita.

- Hoje eu não posso demorar. A dona Eda não queria passar aqui, mas eu falei que era só um minutinho, e que era importante. Aí ela deixou, e já ficou lá na loja bisbilhotando as Emma se abaixou e abraçouJuliana que lhe envolveu o pescoço carinhosamente repousando sua cabeça no peito de Emma enquanto passava a mãozinha por uma mecha de cabelo loiro. Levantou o rosto e deu um beijo afetuoso na face de Emma. Abriu a porta e ainda virou-se para acenar um tchauzinho através do vão da porta .Emma permaneceu pensativaa.


End file.
